The Loss of Victory
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a genius- who enters the prestigious Teiko University, under the teachings of five professors; and one headmaster. Everything changes within the college because of him, in the duration of a measly year. (NijiKuro, goM/Kuroko, Teacher/Student!AU; first chapter re-uploaded)


**Trial story before the other trial stories, guys! **

**Because there are already stories about Kuroko being a teacher, and the Generation of Miracles being his students, I tried something where Kuroko was the student and the GoM the teachers. Because it stopped being interesting to me, I deleted it. But now, I'm going to try it again, with a different look on things. It'll be different significantly in plot from Five Teachers, One Student, so don't expect the same thing. In this, not everything about college is accurate, considering I'm in high school.  
**

**Please review if you like the story! It's only a trial. After this, I might start a new one where instead of high school, the GoM are preschool teachers, and Kuroko is one of their student. Please give me feedback on this story, as well as if creating the other one would be good. Thanks, you guys!**

* * *

_Teiko University, located in Miyazaki City, in the Miyazaki Prefecture of Japan- the most elite university in all of the country. It was known for having classes in majors and minors in nearly all subjects, and only accepting students with the highest grades and best attributes. Every person who graduated from Teiko University became well-known, and was almost guaranteed a job in their future. It was such a prestigious school that only twenty-five students were accepted into their freshman year of their bachelor's degree; and because their majors differentiated to much, they each had an individual teacher. Learning was so private; in this way, that the University was more like a collection of geniuses, rather than a school._**  
**

_Teiko University had only one motto-_

_"Winning is everything- only success is acceptable."_

_The University went on like this for decades. Graduates of the University often came back to teach, such in the case with five of the most famous students in Teiko. The five students made Teiko famous all over the world, not only Japan- and came back to Teiko to teach five different subjects. The school became insanely esteemed- but little did the University of Teiko know, their motto would soon be changed- and by the most unlikely of their students._

* * *

"Another year, another measly paycheck to cash in," a rough, brutish voice came from the professors' lounge. The usually quiet atmosphere of Teiko University was filled with more chatter than before, during the summer break- it was the first day of the new year of college. New freshmen who were gifted enough to be accepted into the college were quickly heading to their new classes early- while junior and senior students lounged around, more leisurely.

"You're awfully loud, Daiki," another voice remarked, from within the lounge. "If you continue to speak in such a casual way, the students are sure to follow. Don't set such an example if you don't want to influence the younger ones."

Inside of the lounge, the famous five professors of Teiko's 'Miracle Generation' sat, leisurely. The Miracle Year of Teiko was the year in which the seniors of Teiko all were exceptionally talented- and then, the five famous professors, back when they were students, had made Teiko known through out the world with their individual talents. They were highly esteemed and respected through out Japan, and famous in other countries. Students from other lands applied to Teiko just to be taught by them, but not all of them got the opportunity. Students who managed to get into Teiko even changed their majors just to be in the five's classes.

The five teachers- Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, and Kise Ryouta- all of them had lived and breathed by Teiko's motto for the nine years spent in college, getting their doctorates. They were each huge successes in their practices. Not only were they relied on for their teaching jobs as professors, they were also experts in the fields of their majors.

Each of them were phenomenal teachers in the sense of knowledge- but they lacked the true drive of an educator. They saw their jobs as a way to show their own talents, not to expose the talents of their students. None of them yet had experienced what it was like to see a student actually learn, and be affected by their learning. They were teachers who cared for their own futures, selfishly; rather than their students. Though they were taught, their students' lives were never changed because of them. They were teachers who never saw the true purpose of their job, because of how they had been prepared at Teiko before graduating.

Despite their teaching ways, they were still busy young men. Having all graduated from different, prestigious high schools as valedictorians, they all came into Teiko with different interests. Each of them taught different majors- respectively, philosophy, medicine, mathematics, chemistry, and history.

This year, each of them were teaching four different classes a day in their majors. The number of classes each they taught were only reminders of how many students applied to major in their subjects. The five of them were enjoying the peace of the morning they had before their classes began. They had about a half-hour left before they had to go to their classrooms, and were spending it in the lounge, conversing and drinking coffee. Because the five attracted all the other students, they weren't very well liked by the other teachers- except for the female ones, who worshiped the five professors. Other than that, the famous five spent their time together if anything. Other than that, they weren't particularly social.

"I'm quite intrigued at how many students actually signed up for the class because they enjoy medicine. Not because their parents encouraged them to take lessons from me in general," a green-haired man said, stirring his dark coffee. He was about thirty years old, with tastefully trimmed green hair and emerald eyes. He was quite handsome and tall, with a fair skin tone and broad shoulders. He had pointed, and elegant- almost aristocratic features. The green-haired teacher was Midorima Shintarou, the professor who had majored in medicine.

"You say it so condescendingly," a blonde male said, as he ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He took a sip of a sweet coffee, and sighed. "Don't seem so cocky, Midorima-cchi. You act like everyone is going to major in medicine just because of you. Medicine is a common major.. History isn't! If you look at it that way, I attract more students," the blonde murmured, smirking slightly, in jest. His amber eyes twinkled gleefully. The handsome young man, a bit younger than thirty, was appealing enough to be a model. He was a bit shorter than Midorima, but still tall, and wore formal clothes. He was Kise Ryouta, one of the famous five who had majored and become a professor in history.

"You're just a hypocrite, Kise-chin," a tall, purple-haired male drawled lazily. He wore a beige colored coat over a white shirt, his long hair pulled back into a neat tail. His violet eyes glittered, as he grabbed a bag of cereal and began munching. He was Murasakibara Atsushi, the third of the famous five who majored in mathematics and was a proven genius in his field. He was about thirty, and extremely tall, towering over all of his fellow professors and students. He was handsome, but his features weren't like Kise and Midorima's pointed ones. He had more of a blunt feel; but he was still mesmerizing to look at.

"You are too, Murasaki-bastard," a tanned male snorted, chugging down some coffee, despite it being steaming hot. "I can always hear you bragging about your math classes all the time." The one speaking was Aomine Daiki, the genius of chemistry. He had darker skin than all the others, and slanted eyes. His hair was a short and spiky dark blue, his eyes matching the same color. He was in the middle of Midorima and Kise's height, with broad shoulders, and a muscled build. Many of the female staff was attracted to him for his exotic appearance. He wore a simple black jacket over a half-formal shirt and slacks. He was the most laid-back professor, something that the other male professors disliked.

"Didn't I tell you, no informal speak or any forms of swearing?" A cold, chilling voice came. All heads snapped over to the redhead in the room, who looked back at them with glittering ruby irises. His fair skin made the crimson colors surrounding him even more prominent. Akashi Seijuuro, professor in philosophy, was the 'leader' of the famous five. He was not as tall as the other professors, but he was not considered short. He had broad shoulders and a well-toned figure, and had sharp features. The redhead was undeniably good-looking, and it was hard to look away from his dangerous-looking red eyes.

"Whatever, whatever," Aomine remarked in reply, unfazed by the redhead. He stood up from where he sat rudely on the couch, and refilled his Styrofoam cup of coffee at the counter. "Besides, those students don't think anything of what I say. They just listen and nod their heads as if I'm some kind of saint."

"You're anything but," Midorima replied snidely, pushing up his glasses.

"Any students that catch your eye?" Kise brought up, as he looked through a pile of papers, sipping his mocha latte with his other hand. He seemed bored as he looked through the students' profiles- valedictorian, class president, leader of the national language club, leader of the track team, athlete of the year.. They were all impressive positions, but as a professor of Teiko, he had seen it all before.

".. Not particularly. They all seem to be the same so far," Midorima grumbled, scrunching his eyebrows as he began looking through the third of his four class rosters. The green-haired male seemed rather put-off as usual, but it was actually better than usual. The rest of the famous five didn't have to put up with his usual grumpiness because he had his extremely strong morning coffee.

".. Except for one of them," Akashi piped up quietly. He was looking at his papers, an amused smile gracing his lips. The other four professors looked at him curiously- hardly did a student catch Akashi's eyes. "All of you four should have a student named Kuroko Tetsuya under your class call, right?"

"All of us four..." Murasakibara trailed off, confused. They all taught majors, so how should one student be able to take five majors? He grabbed his papers off the coffee table in the middle of the couches, and looked through them. A certain profile with the top stamped in blue stood out. He picked it up and looked over it, reading Kuroko Tetsuya's files. He was silent for a few moments, before he looked up, annoyed. "... What about him? He's nothing special, Aka-chin."

"Other than the fact he's taking five major courses?" Akashi asked suddenly, smirking slightly. The other professors looked taken aback, before the rest of them looked at Kuroko Tetsuya's files. "He's apparently so gifted he can handle five majors at the same time. I wasn't even aware that was possible here."

"I wasn't either," Aomine mumbled, looking annoyed. He grabbed the paper from his file, and scanned it with narrowed eyes. ".. But if we only teach four periods, he can't be in all of our classes," he said, trying to discern it. Kise piped up instead.

"It says here he's going to leave for half of my lesson in history to attend half of Murasakibara-cchi's lesson in mathematics. He'll split time between those two major courses," the blonde informed. He seemed rather bristled that someone would choose to skip his class, but also intrigued. "His records from high school don't say he's anything too special.. Other than his G.P.A. It's pretty high at a 4.6, since it says he got A's in his AP classes... But we've had higher."

"And it says he's on full scholarship to Teiko," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up. His emerald eyes scanned over the information in front of him, a frown gracing his lips. ".. It also says here that the Headmaster of Teiko University especially scouted Kuroko Tetsuya out, practically begging him to come to this college. What kind of student is he, for Nijimura to beg for him to come here?"

"Maybe he's just some kid who caught Nijimura-chin's eyes," Murasakibara mumbled, eating some more cereal. He dropped the paper on the table, uninterested yet again. "He is looking for guys to date, isn't he? And, this person is of the legal age, so..." the purple-haired giant trailed off, uncaring of what he was implying with his words. Kise looked shocked, slapping his papers on the table.

"Don't speak about our headmaster that way! He isn't some perverted old man!" Kise whined, looking shocked Murasakibara would speak that way. The violet-haired professor only shrugged, unfazed, and continued to munch on his snack. Akashi rolled his eyes, but a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I suppose we'll just keep an eye out for this special student," the redhead settled, putting his papers back in his folder. The eyes in the room all turned to him. Despite their days of being students when they'd follow Akashi's orders being long gone, they still listened as if they were obedient dogs. "All of us shall test this Kuroko Tetsuya's talent, and see if he really has what it takes to take our classes."

"How are we going to do that?" Midorima questioned. He knew he was going to have to follow the redhead's orders, he just wondered what Akashi had in mind.

"Can't we all just assign a shit-load of work and see if he turns it in on time?" Aomine asked, shrugging. Kise nodded, and Murasakibara turned to Akashi, who 'tutted,' and chuckled. "Stop laughing like that, bastard. It's creepy."

The redhead ignored the comment. "Daiki, if we just assigned some work, that wouldn't do. We need to completely overwhelm the students with projects, and see who can keep up. If Kuroko Tetsuya can, then we'll see what to do next. This year might actually be somewhat interesting," he mumbled, and Kise shivered.

_Who exactly was Kuroko Tetsuya..?_

* * *

"I still can't believe you decided to come here. It's an honor to be in the presence of such a genius," a black-haired man murmured respectfully. His sleek, dark locks were styled to the left of his forehead, his beautiful steely-eyes lowered in respect. His lean, yet muscled figure was short in a deep bow, his feet pressed together. It was odd for such a high-ranking man to be bowing so low, but the occasion was special. He was in the presence of an absolute genius.

"You don't have to bow to me, Nijimura-san," the monotone, yet confident voice came. The black-haired male slowly looked up to see beautiful, clear pools of blue staring back at him. For a few moments, he was absolutely speechless.

"Yes," he managed to say, but it came out embarrassingly breathy. When he had scouted out for Kuroko Tetsuya to attend Teiko University, all he had known was that the young man was an absolute genius, who had not applied himself. His mind had wowed all of Japan two years ago with his academic prowess, before he was overshadowed by the news of the famous five. Nijimura had desperately begged for the bluenette to attend Teiko; but had never seen him in person.

He was almost speechless, captivated by the pure white skin, breathtaking, clear blue eyes- framed by lightly colored lashes, rosy cheeks, soft pink lips, and sky-colored locks that framed his beautiful features. Creamy, milky skin over a lean collarbone faded out into a white shirt, with extremely well-fitting black slacks. Nijimura hardly thought of himself as a pedophile- or, one for younger males; he was thirty two and Kuroko Tetsuya was eighteen- but he honestly couldn't help the want that suddenly bloomed deep within him with just one glance at the beautiful young male. He was hardly prepared for the bluenette to look such a way; all he knew was that the bluenette was a highly-underachieving genius.

"I... Thank you for choosing Teiko University. It's an honor to be able to say you attended our facility," the brunette said, managing to find his voice again. He sat down in _seza position_, under the formal Japanese table, on the tatami mat. The private tea room the two had met in was completely quiet, except for the trickling of water coming from the fountain in the Japanese-style garden outside. Kuroko followed the older male's lead, sitting down. Nijimura grabbed the teapot and gently poured both of them a cup of expensive jasmine tea.

"College officially starts today, but I suppose you're not going to be attending until you have everything in order," the black-haired headmaster said, slowly and politely sipping at his tea. The scent of the Jasmine was strong, just how he liked it.

"I will be attending tomorrow, at the earliest," the beautiful, blue-haired male replied. Nijimura noticed how passive, and emotionless he looked, and could easily picture this genius skipping by school with 4.5's and 4.6's, but underachieving at the same time. "I apologize for my nonchalant attitude when skipping school; but I promise to make up my work as soon as possible."

"As long as it doesn't overwhelm you, I'm okay with it," Nijimura replied, gently. His tone was quiet, and for a moment after that, there was a tense silence- the trickling of water and chirping of birds seeming like background music, in an old movie. He sipped his tea slowly and licked his chapped lips, trying to find something to say. Kuroko spoke up after a while, a slight smile gracing his face.

"You don't have to be so gentle with me, Nijimura-san," the bluenette said softly. Something in the black-haired male's heart dropped at the quiet, honest tone, his eyes snapping up from his tea. "I may seem pitiful right now, but I assure you, I am quite fine right now. The incident has affected me very much, but it should not give an excuse to be able to slack off from my responsibilities."

"I-I'm sorry to say, but I was told you were an underachiever before," Nijimura started, but was cut off by a chuckle from the bluenette male.

"It's embarrassing to say, but I was. I hope I don't sound immodest by saying this," he said, tilting his head slightly. Nijimura swallowed, paling slightly, at the other's expression. "After the incident, I believe that I shall do my very best to work at my full potential. I must take advantage of the situation at hand."

"That's very admirable," Nijimura managed to say. Kuroko smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," he said quietly, looking down to the table. His eyes were beautiful, seeming content- but there was a hint of sadness and remorse in them. Nijimura swallowed painfully, the air in his lungs painfully constricting. He resisted the urge to wrap the younger male in his arms tightly, and instead pressed the invoice on the table, ordering a tray of mochi and other sweets to fill the silence.

After a nice tea-time and meal, the two parted ways. Nijimura found himself back in the Headmasters' office of Teiko University, doing his paperwork. Instead of the words flowing out onto the paper like he dictated quietly out loud, only two words made their way onto the paper, over and over again.

_Kuroko Tetsuya Kuroko Tetsuya Kuroko Tetsuya..._

Nijimura ran a hand through his hair, a long sigh escaping his lips.

He was a man who was desired by men and women alike, and had money written in the palm of his hand. Yet, he could not get his mind off of the bluenette whom he had met for the first time that day.


End file.
